Thank You
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Set after Naruto Shippuden Manga 482. When Sakura finally finds Sasuke SasuSaku


**This is set just after Naruto shippuden Manga chapter 482 when Sakura finally finds Sasuke. This is a SasuSaku one shot, no SasuKarin fluff what so ever because i don't really like her. Sorry Karin fans.**

* * *

"Ill leave Konoha!" shouted Sakura, her whole body was screaming in exhaustion but she wasn't going to look weak in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed as his gaze left Karin to look at the pink haired girl in front of him. Karin was groaning in pain and her hole body was curled up into a tiny ball but Sasuke just ignored her.

"No you won't Sakura." he said, his voice was emotionless as he wiped his bloody sword on a piece of cloth that he had pulled out from his pocket.

Sakura gasped in surprise, even though she knew he was going to say that. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her hole body shook furiously."Why? Why not?"

He glared at her, his eyes held no emotion which mad her wonder _is this really Sasuke?_

"Because your annoying!" and with that he swiftly turned around and hoisted Karin up onto his shoulder.

Sakura growled in frustration and took a step forward."How do you know im annoying! You've been gone for three years! You don't know anything about me anymore!"

Sasuke stopped walking."I know you still love me."

her breath got caught in her throat as he said those words._Lie! Lie Sakura! Lie_! _Your not that pathetic twelve year old girl anymore! Your a ninja and you must show NO emotion_!"No! Your wrong Sasuke! I don't love you anymore." She tried to sound strong but her voice broke at her last word._ Why am i so weak!_ she mentally screamed.

"You don't?" questioned Sasuke, his voice was full of surprise.

_He believed me? _thought Sakura.

"Shame."

She was about to ask him why it was a such shame seeing as he had always hated her ummm... clingyness,**(A/N I know thats not a word but it's all i could think of)** but he disappeared leaving Karin to fall to the ground with a thud. Sakura winced as she hit the ground._ That has to hurt._

"Don't worry about her." came a husky voice from behind her. A strong pair of arms slowly grabbed her waist and smooth lips grazed her ear making her instantly melt into the person's chest. _Why does he still have this affect on me?_

Sasuke smirked as she leaned into his chest willingly."I thought you didn't love me anymore?" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura shuddered and whispered back."I don't."

"Ohh but your body seems to disagree."

Sakura frowned as she realized he was right. She was leaning on his chest with her her hands resting on his."I-"

"Shhhhhh." he whispered as he nuzzled her neck with his nose. Sakura gasped at his actions but she didn't resist. _This is what i have always wanted. I can't resist._

But it was over too soon. One moment she was leaning on his chest with his arms securely around her waist and the next she was on the floor rubbing her bottom with Sasuke and Karin no where to be seen.

_I let my gaurd down. _Tears made their way down her face. He had left her! He had left her again!_I love him and he used that against me. What a heartless, selfish Twat. A Heartless, selfish Twat that I love sooo much... and it breaks my heart to see him like this. _

She slowly got up and looked around to see if Sasuke was still here but she found nothing. "What a stupid idiot i am!" She screamed as she kicked a nearby rock. "I hate you Sasuke! I hate you! You've made my life miserable and i hope you..."

Her voice instantly faded as something caught her eye. She slowly made her way towards it gradually getting faster the closer she got. It was a letter. Not just any letter but a letter from her love. From Sasuke!

It was pinned to a wall by a Katana. It read:

**_Sakura_**

**_Thank you for everything._**

She re read it, then re read it again and again and again. The words slowly sinking in. He had said that the last time but for some reason it meant way more then it did on that night._You still have a heart after all Sasuke._ She pocketed the letter and smiled.

* * *

**Manga 485... Of course Naruto is going to win i mean Sasuke has defeated Danzo and fought Kakashi, so he's probably tired and has hardly any chakra left and he is losing his vision. Also who do you think the pairings will be at the end? SasuSaku NaruSaku SasuNaru NaruSasu NaruHina SasuHina SasuKarin?**


End file.
